Type Three the Cure
by heartofsteele
Summary: Kristen has a younger brother with Diabetes and goes to an awareness night...what will happen when a stranger follows her and the Jonas Brothers turn her life upside down?
1. Diabetes Awareness and Dr Phil

Type Three: the Cure

Chapter 1

It all started with a smile. He had my heart from the moment I saw him look at me with those puppy dog eyes and little button nose. He only weighed 6 pounds at the time, but those six pounds stole my attention right away. He's my little brother, Ryan. Now, years later, he's my cute yet annoying ten year old brother. He also has Type 1 Diabetes. The moment I heard the doctors diagnose him, I couldn't believe it. I thought that since he looked normal on the outside, he couldn't be sick. My little brother that plays soccer and baseball and drums couldn't possibly have the same disease that took my father a few years ago. Now that I'm seventeen, I understand exactly how scary this disease is, and how much it can affect your life, even when you're not the one with it.

The family just found out three months ago, and my mom is already making us all go to this Diabetes Awareness Night. I bet it's going to be some boring sob event where each mother needs a tissue as she tells everyone how special her child is. At least my friends are going, too, to lend some support. My mother told me some band is playing, but she's never told me specifically who it is yet. Sometimes I think that my mother hides things from me because she wants me to be safe, and she never wants me to worry about my little brother. Other times, she does it just to annoy me.

"Kristen, I need you to help Ryan with his insulin," I hear my mother call me from the living room. I walk into the kitchen and wince as I inject the insulin shot into him, but he just stares at me like I am weird. Well, I am, but I didn't really think that it was this obvious.

"I can't believe it doesn't hurt you," I state simply as I put away his medicine and steer him over to his breakfast.

"I've been doing it for three months, Sis," he tells me. "I'm kinda used to it." I shrug and leave him to eat his cereal. I take my schoolbag and my car keys and walk out the door. I hear my stepfather yell a goodbye and smile to myself. I get into my electric blue Mazda CX-7 and drive off to another boring day of my senior year at Westbrook High School. As I pull into my parking space, my best friend Brandy glances over for a second, and, realizing it is me, runs up and grabs me in a tight hug.

"Brandy, you're sorta choking my windpipe. I won't be able to sing tomorrow if I'm in the hospital," I gasp as I try to breathe. She lets go instantly and smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry. So, Kris, you excited about singing for the entire school?" she wants to know as we walk back over to the group.

"I'm just thinking about other things right now, that's all," I tell her as I look at the ground. «I'll be fine tomorrow.»

"Oh," she says. "Your mom is still making you go to that Diabetes thing?" When I nod, she sighs and pats my shoulder sympathetically.

"How can she make me do this? I don't wanna go and talk to Dr. Phil about my problems with my brother having Diabetes," I remark with a sigh and frown. "I mean, I'm fine. Look at me. I'm actually happy for the first time in months!"

"Well, at least you can listen to a band when you get there," Brandy tries to cheer me up, and I smile wide at her.

"Yeah! I just don't know who it is," I reply as we walked to first class together. "Yet."

"Brandy, where's that dress I wore to the formal dinner last week?" I ask from inside my walk-in closet.

"How should I know? I don't live here!" Brandy retorts with a smirk.

"I was being rhetorical!" I answer with a giggle, humming one of my shirts at her head. We both laugh, and I continue ruffling through what is in my closet. I finally see a hint of baby blue and push all of the other clothes aside to get to it. I smile as I grab hold of the dress I was looking for and show it to Brandy. She starts to smile and nods at the door. I bring it downstairs to my mother so that she could press it for her business dinner next week that she is forcing me to go to. She wants to show off her up-and-coming musician daughter to all of her friends at work. I guess I could go and plaster on a smile for one night, even though none of those women would like my style of music.

"What are you wearing tonight to the Diabetes thing?" Brandy asks me as I come back into the room. I open my closet again and stare at my clothes with a sigh, biting my lip.

"I have no idea. Not one idea."

"Uh, guys? I lost my tie! I want to wear it tonight!" I yell as I rummage through my drawer next to my bed. My younger brother walks into my room calmly and leans on my door, folding his arms as he watches me look for the tie.

"Which tie? Is it red with green and blue stripes and a little polka dot in the middle?" he asks me with an innocent look on his face. I nod. "Well, I haven't seen it." I groan and hum a pillow at his head. He chuckles and walks out the room, but not before throwing the tie on my bed. I grab it and stand in front of the mirror, watching myself as I attempt to put it on.

"Someone come here! I need help putting my tie on!" I shout as I glare helplessly at the fabric lying motionless in my hand. My older brother strides into my room with a wide grin as he flaunts his neatly folded tie and black vest.

"Dude, eighteen years of your life, and you still don't have any clue how to tie your own tie," he laughs at me while I roll my eyes and mutter how I know how to do other things.

"You know what, bro? At least I know how to drive correctly," I shoot back at him. He stops with my tie and glares.

"Oh sure. Bring that one up, why don't you?" he tells me. "I couldn't see that stupid trash can. I would've swerved if it hadn't come rolling out into the street like that!" He finishes with my tie and storms out to finish getting ready. I laugh to myself and take my bottle of hair gel from the dresser, squirting some into my palm. I already straightened my hair earlier, but I still need to style it. I grin as I think of the upcoming event this evening. My brothers and I have come a long way in the past few years, and getting invited to such a big evening is just icing on the cake. I hope there are going to be some people my age there.

"Are you ready to go? The limo's here! You've been up there for hours!" I hear my mother from downstairs and check out my hair about four more times in the mirror before taking my phone and running out the room.

"Ouch! Easy on the hair!" I scold Brandy as she yanks the straightener from my head.

"Oops. Sorry. Keep still and I won't burn you! I'm trying to flip your hair!" she replies as she takes another section to straighten. I smile and rub some blush on my cheeks and start on my eyeshadow when I'm sure that it's perfect. I'm wearing low-rise, faded jeans and a forest green long-sleeved, V-neck sweater with a brown cami underneath and brown Converse's. We both stand up as my mother yells for us to hurry up, or we'd be late.

I start to repeat asking Brandy how I look for the tenth time in five minutes when she pushes me out the door, grabbing both of our coats and purses. We rush downstairs and out the front door. Brandy and I are going to follow them to the place in my car in style. It's better than getting there in my mother's beat-up old Dodge caravan. When we get there, we find a good place to park and follow my parents inside. My brother stops me while everyone else goes ahead of us into the building.

"I'm scared to go in there," he whispers as he gives the place a second glance.

"Why?" I want to know as I search his eyes for fear. "These kids are all just like you. Listen to me, Ryan. This is a good thing. For all of us. You'll make friends. Trust me." He nods with a genuine smile on his face and gives me a tight hug before running to go catch up with my family. I hurry over to Brandy, and we both step in the door with anxious yet excited faces. Neither of us expects to see what hits us when we walk inside. Tons of children around Ryan's age are crowding around him, asking him about his age and interests. He is smiling from ear to ear, and I melt with relief as he rushes off to go hang out with them. We walk over to our table, where my parents have already made friends with some woman and man. My mom and the woman are talking about some store they both shop at, and my stepfather and the other man are laughing about golfing and sports.

"Of course. Stereotypical," I mumble to Brandy, who tries not to spit out her drink in laughter. My mother sees us and waves us closer.

"Girls, I want you to meet some lovely people. This is Mrs. Denise and Mr. Paul. Their son has Diabetes as well," my mom starts to introduce us. The couple smiles in joy as they look at us. «Denise and Paul, this is my daughter, Kristen. This is her best friend, Brandy. These girls are absolutely amazing at making music! You want a song, they've got it!" Mrs. Denise only seems to grow happier as my mom starts to talk about our musical talents.

"Ma, you said no music tonight," I remind her with a smile over at Mr. Paul, who returns it.

"It's okay. I truly don't mind!" Mrs. Denise states. "In fact, our sons love music! They are really good at it as well." She looks at us, and I smile wide at Brandy. She smiles back and starts to play with her bangs.

"Whenever you get a chance, girls, I bet our boys would love to talk to you two about music and such!" Mr. Paul says, giving us a warm smile. I nod in excitement, and Brandy gives an emphatic thumbs-up.

"Are they here tonight?" I ask in curiosity. They both look at each other and nod.

"But they can't talk right now. Later on tonight would be great, though!" We both nod at the couple.

"Oh! Honey, there they are! They're going on right now!" Mrs. Denise points past me to the stage with joy lighting up her face.

"Who?" I want to know.

"Our sons," Mr. Paul answers simply.

"Oh...my...uh, Kristen?" Brandy tugs at my sleeve, making me turn to face her.

"What?" I demand gently. She points without words to the stage, and my mouth drops open as a knot forms in my stomach.

"We've been talking to Denise Jonas for the past five minutes without realizing it," she states the obvious as I look over at the grinning face of Joseph Adam Jonas as he steps up to the microphone.

_This is going to be one really interesting night._


	2. Greetings and Italian

Chapter 2

To call the night interesting is just an understatement, so far. Let's see, Ryan has already made so many friends with these kids, my mother bragged about my music...Oh yeah, and I met Mr. and Mrs. Jonas! Their sons are the Jonas Brothers, and I didn't even recognize them until I saw the boys on stage singing. Wow, am I unobservant! I allow Brandy to push me towards the stage so that we could get a better view of them. We are shoved to the front row to our surprise and find ourselves almost face-to-face with the Jonas Brothers. They start to sing "SOS," and the crowd goes insane. Brandy smiles at me, and I squeal happily as I start to dance around like a loser. Everyone is singing at the top of their lungs with the brothers as they sing out the refrain. Joe is grinning like a fool as he looks around at the crowd of children.

When he looks in our area, I wave lightly and hope he sees me. His gaze roams over our group and finally, much to my excitement, lands on me. I wave again and sing out with him as he smiles even wider. I clap and spin under Brandy's arm as we dance together and laugh at our stupidity. Nick comes around to our side of the stage and points the microphone at us as we help him sing the second verse. He shakes his curly hair and plays his guitar as Kevin claps his hands above his head. Brandy nudges me with her elbow with a knowing glance after Joe smiles at me again.

"Hey, Los Angeles! It's good to be home! Who's ready to rock out?" I smile out at the crowd before me as I pick up the microphone from the stand and hold my tambourine tightly in my other hand. My brother Nick steps up to his microphone and strums a few beginning notes on his guitar for us. Kevin nods at me and looks down at his guitar as he joins in with Nick. People start to rush towards the stage, and I watch them crowd around and start to sing with Nick as he begins the first verse to "SOS." I hit my tambourine gently against my thigh and lip sync with him, knowing this song like the back of my hand.

I still can't believe that we've made it this far. You know you're a hit when people sing out your music like they were the ones who wrote it. I mean, how often does your song make it to Number One on iTunes? Not a whole lot, to be brutally honest! I know I look stupid smiling around at the fans like I am, but I'm just so grateful to have an amazing support system like them. I listen to them singing along as I join in on the refrain and close my eyes for a short instant. These children are all like Nick, with Type 1 Diabetes, but look at all of them. They're all normal people like him and me, people who have interests and love music and to dance and have fun.

I look around at the audience but see no one familiar, so I look at the other side. My eye catches on one girl in particular standing in the front row. She has light brown hair and a sweet smile. What catches my eye, though, is her hazel eyes. They sparkle as she sings our music and dances around. She is dancing in small circles like a crazy person, but she looks as though she doesn't care who sees her. She looks truly happy to be here listening to and singing "SOS." I grin at her as she waves at me and halfway turn my attention back to the song after a glare from Kevin. I missed one of the notes in the refrain. Oops.

After they finish singing, we make our way back to the table, where my parents were waiting with Mr. Paul and Mrs. Denise.

"You never said they were your sons!" I say to Mr. Paul, who shrugs and grins innocently.

"Oh...sorry about that," he tells me with a chuckle. I shake my head with a laugh and look over at my mother, who was in deep discussion with Mrs. Jonas about the Jonas Brothers, Brandy, and me.

"I hope they don't plan any arranged marriages for you two," he continues. After he sees our horrified faces, he starts to laugh and pats us on the shoulders. "Kidding. Don't worry." We both laugh with him, and I glance longingly at the stage.

"What?" Brandy asks me curiously.

"That microphone looks lonely," I say to her with a wistful sigh. She smiles and nods in agreement. We both stare at the stage for a long moment, both of us trapped in our own worlds, when we hear Mr. Jonas calling out to someone.

"Boys, come here! We want you three to meet some great girls!" he shouts to a group of people standing by the stage. Brandy turns away and gulps down some of her Coke before turning back around. I exhale deeply once as the Jonas Brothers turn around and start to walk over. Nick jogs over and gets to us before his brothers.

"Hey, hey!" he exclaims. "I'm Nick J!" We both look at him in silence for a second before busting out into laughter. I hold my side and Brandy slaps her thigh as Nick glares at us.

"He rhymed!" Brandy managed.

"He can't pull it off!" I try to say in between breaths of air. He starts to laugh with us as his brothers, Kevin and Joe, walk up. They look a little calmer, but not by much.

"Aha! You two were in the front row just now!" Kevin states with a smile.

"Guilty," Brandy admits as she puts up her hands like a fugitive. I look over at Joe, who is staring at me with a silly grin on his face.

"I'm Joe," he introduces, sticking out his hand. I take it in mine, realizing how much bigger his hands were than mine. I guess I notice the smaller things when I'm up close with someone else.

"Hey. I'm Kristen," I greet, shaking his hand softly. He looks down at our hands, then back at me, and my heart flips. His eyes are like almond and chocolate swirls, and they sparkle when he looks at me.

"Can I call you Kris?" he wants to know as we both let go at the same time.

"Yeah, you can. Everyone else does, anyways," I state with a welcoming smile. "Welcome back to LA."

"Thanks!" Nick smiles at me as he looks over from talking to my younger brother. Brandy and Kevin are talking about something, and he invites her to walk with him to the drink table. As they walk off, I stop and look over at the stage again.

"Ya'll were really good tonight!" I compliment as I take a step towards it. Joe steps with me.

"Thanks. Ya'll?" he asks about my accent.

"Oh, sorry. I'm originally from Louisiana. We moved here a few years ago," I confess as I frown sadly. I try to smile again so that he wouldn't see that I am upset, but he does see.

"Why? What's up?" he looks at me for a long moment before following my gaze to the stage.

"Nothing. It's just...nothing. Never mind. My mom's business made her move, that's all," I lie to him. He nods, and I know he thinks I'm telling him the truth. We both turn away from the stage and join in on the playful argument between Nick and Ryan about the difference between wiffle ball and baseball. I watch Kevin and my best friend at the drink table closely with a small smile. Kevin is taking the drink from her and laughing as she smacks him lightly on the arm. I start to hum one of the songs I wrote last week as I keep watching them. Joe watches me from the corner of his eye, and I know he's trying his best to listen to me and Nick at the same time. I wander over to my mother and stop humming, asking her about the activities tonight.

"Oh, after we leave here, Mr. and Mrs. Jonas want to take us out to dinner! Doesn't that sound like fun?" she asks me with joy written all over her face. I grin wide at her, my stomach doing somersaults, and look over at Joe, who looks away from me right when he sees me looking at him. I hold back laughter and shake my head teasingly at him. I walk back over to him and hand him his Coke. He glances down at it and nudges me with his shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

"Italian or Chinese? I'm betting their pick'll be Chinese."

"How much are you willing to bet on that?" I challenge him.

"A Pinkberry ice cream," he answers. I shake his hand with the smile of a cat who is about to eat a bird.

"You're on," I agree. "By the way, I love chocolate marshmallow with mini Twix bars and hot fudge."


	3. IOUs and a Phone Call

Chapter 3

"I guess I owe you one ice cream, huh?" I ask Kristen as I look up at the restaurant name above us. It is my parents' favorite Italian restaurant, Locanda Veneta. Kristen smirks over at me, her eyes dancing in amusement.

"Don't forget. Chocolate marshmallow with hot fudge and..." she begins to repeat her order.

"Yeah, yeah. Mini Twix bars. Don't rub it in," I grumble as we head inside with our families.

"Joe, Brandy is so cool! She's so sweet, funny, and lovable! Don't forget that she's pretty, too!" Kevin leans over and whispers to me. I smile at him and glance over at Kristen, who is laughing at something my father tells her. She looks over at me and keeps on smiling, her shoulders rising up in a half shrug.

"Yeah, she is," I admit, talking about Kristen.

"Brandy, help me get this bobby pin out of the back of my hair. I can't reach it," I plead as I sit in front of the mirror by my vanity. She turns up the radio, where my Jonas Brothers CD is playing "Still in Love with You." It blares through the speakers, and we both start yelling out the lyrics. I laugh and let her take out the pin. Then, we both dance around the room like spastic freaks and continue to sing our hearts out.

"Oh my gosh! I still can't believe I met Paul Kevin Jonas the Second! Eek!" Brandy falls onto my bed and lets out a loud squeal. I freeze in mid-spaztic and stare at her.

"Woah, Brandy. I never thought you could ever make that loud of a sound in your life!" I congratulate with a smile. She sticks her tongue out at me and sighs.

"Well, what about you and Mr. Hilario?" she asks me with wiggling eyebrows. "You couldn't stop laughing at his jokes and craziness all night!"

"No one could stop laughing at Joe. Not even him!" I try to argue, but she folds her arms expectantly. "Oh, stop doing that. I...um...might...like him. I mean, it could be a...possibility." Brandy smiles wide and makes a kissing face at me, stopping only when I threw jacket over her head.

"They really are great guys!" she keeps on talking underneath my jacket, and I laugh at her. "Nick had a great bond with Ryan!" I smile to myself as I take my jacket from off of her head and hang it up.

"Yeah, he seems to truly like Ryan, and vice versa," I say as we look at each other.

"So...Kevin told me that Joe gave you his number...is this true?" Brandy waits for an answer, stroking her chin.

"Okay, Sherlock Holmes!" I giggle. "He asked me for mine first."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yup. He was so cute about it! It was funny! He asked me if I dropped my napkin and picked it up from the ground. I said no, but he still gave it to me. He had written _Pinkberry's: IOU a Twix cream_ _with ice_ on it! I started laughing so hard!" I tell her with a smile. She smiles back and puts her face in the pillow, screaming into it to let out her excitement. I laugh at her.

"That's why you randomly broke out into giggles at the dinner table earlier!" she guesses. I nod.

"Then, he also had written that he wanted to keep in touch to let me know when he was able to go with me. He wrote, _I'll telepathically let you know when, okay? _I told him between trying to breathe to just call me instead of invading my mind. I wrote mine on his hand and he programmed his into my phone.It was so sweet!" I keep on telling her the story, and she looks at me in pride.

"My wittle Kwisten is gwowing up so fast! Aaw!" she teases me. We both laugh and listen as "Australia" comes on the CD player. My phone suddenly starts to ring, and I pick it up. My smile grows as I look at the caller id.

"Who is it?" Brandy wants to know.

"DJ Danga," I grin as I show her the caller id. "He must've put his alias on there instead of Joe!"

"Answer it!" she urges. I click the talk button and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" I answer. I hear grunts and thudding sounds, and an occasional yelp of pain.

"Hang...on...Kris!" I hear Joe speak into the phone and then a thud.

"Uh...okay..." I glance over at Brandy, who's trying not to laugh. I shush her and listen as I hear Nick's voice yelling at Frankie.

"Bro, give Joe the phone now," he says with a pant.

"Nope," little Frankie answers innocently.

"Frankie, give us the phone," Kevin tries, but I hear Frankie run.

"Hello? Frankie?" I ask into the phone. "Can I speak with Joe please?" I hear Kevin's shout of victory and then Nick's groan of frustration.

"Hey Kris," Joe finally comes back to the phone. "Thanks for that."

"That would be two scoops of ice cream for that," I tease. I hear him sigh, but I know that he is smiling on the other side of the phone. "Just kidding."

"So...what are you doing tomorrow?" he asks me. I look over at Brandy, who bites her lip at me.

"I actually have school tomorrow. I'm not home-schooled like you are," I tell him.

"Bus-schooled nowadays," he corrects me playfully. I laugh gently.

"Actually, I have to sing in front of the entire school tomorrow! Yikes!" I confess to him as I roll over onto my back and stare at the ceiling, where my lyrics are plastered everywhere for inspiration.

"Really? I wish I could come see you. Good luck, Spaz." I hug the phone to my chest as he says, "You'll be great."

I hang up the phone after talking to Kristen and wishing her luck and good night. Kevin and Nick sit next to me on my bed. Frankie runs out of the room after Nick gives him a mean glare. Frankie had stolen one of Nick's favorite hats and was running around the house with it on. Nick hates when Frankie takes his things and chased after him for ten minutes before Nick had tackled Frankie and wrestled it back.

"I hope Kristen does well tomorrow," Nick says as he plays air drums. Kevin nods thoughtfully and looks around my room. "Her mom said that she is an amazing singer!"

"I wonder if they'll get mad if we pop into the school for a visit," I smile as a thought forms in my head. Kevin and Nick grin and nod in agreement.

"Let's go see her perform tomorrow!" Nick finishes my idea for me as he grins.

"Yes! I get to see Brandy!" Kevin cheers happily as he pumps his fist into the air. Nick glances at me, I nod and smirk, and we both push Kevin onto the floor. He falls flat on his back and glares up at us. We step over him and run out of the room, laughing. We hear him close behind us and run downstairs as our mother calls us for dinner.

"I call the head of the table!"


	4. Message and the Stage

Type Three: the Cure

Type Three: the Cure

Chapter 4

"Uh…um…I…umms…" I stutter as I stare ahead of me with widened eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Kris, say something other than 'Um,'" Brandy sighs as she watches me with concern. I open my mouth to speak, but only a squeak comes out. She smacks her forehead and hands me the microphone.

"T-that's a lot of p-people," I stammer as I look at her with a gulp. "Do I really have to sing in front of all of these people?"

"Uh…lemme think…YES!" Brandy turns to me and folds her arms in determination.

"No, no, no…uh-uh! I am not going up there, you hear me? I am not…" I trail off when I see her face. "You're going to make me perform, aren't you?" Brandy smirks and nods with an encouraging push to the stairs. I sigh and stare down at the microphone in my hands. I suddenly hear my vice principal come over the microphone and start to introduce me. I take several deep breaths to calm down and put the guitar strap over my shoulder, patting my guitar for good luck before walking up the stairs and standing completely still. I hear many people chanting my name, including the girls from choir class, and smile to myself.

"Just imagine that you're singing to Joe Jonas," Brandy persuades me from behind. I flash a wide grin at her and nod eagerly, butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I exhale as Vice Principal Monet announces my name and lets my peers yell and shout my name. I walk onto the stage and bring my mic to its stand. I smile over at my group of friends and where Brandy is now sitting. She gives me thumbs up and shouts my name with everyone else.

"Hey, everyone. It's me," I introduce as I plug in my guitar to its amp. I let everyone scream again before continuing. "I just want to thank all of you guys here for all of your support and donations to my cause. Thanks for letting me get where I am today because, without you, I would not be on this stage." I look around at the crowd and close my eyes for a moment before opening them again and seeing my brother beaming at me. I return his smile and step up to the microphone again.

"This first song is dedicated to my biggest music inspiration. If it hadn't been for these three boys, I would be sitting at home doing absolutely nothing. They helped me get off my lazy behind and finish my music. Here's my song, "Wandering," for the Jonas Brothers."

California was built on dreams

And that's where I'm going

To make mine more than they seem

No one believes me when I say goodbye

My flight is about to take off now

You're the only one to let me fly

I play a short interlude between the verse and chorus, and I look around at the audience again. Suddenly, my sight catches on someone with crazy emo hair and the sweetest smile anyone can ever have. He is bobbing his head to the music and the two other boys next to him were playing air instruments. I stare in shock at them and keep singing the song through my shock. Joe finally looks up and sees me, and he stops what he's doing. I smile and shake my head as I change from E minor to a C. He smacks Nick and Kevin on the arms, and they both freeze and wiggle their fingers at me. I struggle with trying not to laugh and instead focus on singing my song for them. When I finish my song, everyone in the audience stands and claps loudly for me. I smile, wave, and plug in my acoustic guitar to the amplifier. I walk over to the microphone and take a deep breath before starting one of my slower songs.

#

"Ow!" Joe yelped as I whack him on the arm. The Jonas Brothers stand around with Brandy and me backstage, and Nick is talking to my younger brother…again. They both turn and walk away towards our parents. "That really hurt!" Joe continues with a wince.

"That's what you get for surprising me and making me laugh in the middle of my song," I say with a mock glare. Brandy laughs and walks off with Kevin, leaving me alone with Joseph. We both find something interesting in the floor and stay silent for a moment.

"Do you…"

"Why do…" We both laugh, and he beckons for me to continue. "Why do you three always pop up when I'm thinking of you?" He looks down, starting to blush.

"You always think of us?" he asks. I smile and glance at Kevin and Brandy.

"Well…" I glimpse at him, and I see that he is smirking. "Uh...Whenever I am singing or writing music, I just think, 'what would the Jonas Brothers do? What would Joe write if he were me?'" I admit, staring at him. He stares back with a serious face, and we just stand there gazing at each other until someone clears their throat next to us. We both look away quickly. I bite my lip, ignoring the heat rushing up my neck.

"OWWWW!!" we both whirl around at the sound of a pained scream. Kevin is holding his arm, and Brandy runs up to him. Joe and I follow quickly.

"What happened? Are you okay?" we all ask him.

"Somebody just attacked me and ran me into the wall! Then, when they saw Big Rob coming, they ran off! It was some guy!" Kevin says as he winces and holds his arm. I glance at Joe, who looks back at me with worry in his eyes.

"I couldn't catch up to him. He's too fast," Big Rob pants as he walks up to us and bends over to inhale sharply. I bite my lip with a thoughtful frown. Who would want to hurt the Jonas Brothers?

"Hey, I found this on the ground just now by the wall," Nick says as he looks down at a piece of paper in his hand. "It's…oh…" We all rush over and lean over his arms and shoulders to look at his hands. I see the message and start to shake, my nightmares coming to life in two words.

**KILL KRISTEN!!**


	5. Insulin and Fears

Type Three the Cure:

Chapter 5

I stand by everyone, staring at the paper, and barely feel Big Rob's hands on my shoulders until I hear Mr. Paul and a cop.

"Of course, sir. We'll keep Kristen safe. Big Rob will make sure of that. Nothing's going to happen," he says harshly. "Right, Rob?"

"Yes, sir," he replies monotonously. I turn to see Joe glaring at the note with hatred and fear in his eyes. I walk over to him slowly and put a hand on his shoulder. We give each other forced smiles and he puts an arm around my shoulder. Nick and Kevin are consoling Brandy, who is babbling in her worry for me.

"No way. No. Nope. Nuh-uh! Kris is fine! She is okay. No one's gonna hurt her! Are they?" she turns and looks at Kevin, terrified. I finally understand as it hits me like a nail on a train track; someone's after me. I look at the open door of the gym and run full force out into the cold air. I don't care about who is worried about me because I only care about getting out and keeping the others safe. I don't hear anyone behind me until someone tackles me gently to the ground.

"Oof!" I grunt as I hit the ground and lay there for a silent moment. I roll over onto my back to see Joe sitting next to me and staring at me like I am nuts.

"What the heck are you doing?! Do you want to die?" he asks me with a deep exhale.

"I don't want them to hurt you guys to get to me, Joe. They were willing to hurt Kevin to get to me!" I tell him as I draw my knees up to my chest, shivering half from the cold and half from the fear inside of me. Joe takes off his jacket and gives it to me because my performing outfit is short-sleeved, and he obviously can tell when I need it more than he does. We sit for a few seconds together, and I feel his presence slowly calming me.

"C'mon. Everyone was shouting at the same time to go get you. It's pretty chaotic in that gym," he slightly jokes with me. I finally give him a true smile, and he stands up. He leans down and offers me his hand, and I take it to let him pull me up. When we are both standing, he put his arms around me and rubs my arms to warm me up. I lean into him and close my eyes because he's leading the way for us.

"What were you thinking, you insane person!"

"You just ran out, no telling anyone!"

"You're so lucky Joe's a fast runner!"

"Hey, don't drag me into this!"

"Did you want to die?!"

"Would everyone be quiet?" I finally shout above the questions, and everyone falls silent immediately. Joe backs away from me, surprised at my loud tone, and joins the rest of the crowd.

"Uh, message for Ms. Kristen…" a man dressed in a mailman outfit hands me a letter folded in three and walks out of the gym. I almost tear it in my haste to read it. As i scan the contents of the letter, I frown and glare down at my hands.

"What's wrong?" Joe asks, realizing I'm angry.

"It's from my dad. He's telling me that the police called him and said someone's after me and to stay with other people today. Thanks, Dad, for the forewarning! Aagh!" I start to pace, running my hands through my hair. Big Rob closes in on me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Not one person will hurt you when I'm around. I'll make sure of it," he tells me. I look up at him and at all of the Jonas family.

"I promise that he won't hurt you, whoever he is. I'll take care of you," Joe looks me straight in the eye, and I can tell he means it. I smile and hug him, but inside I wonder if my happiness and security will last very long.


End file.
